


Soulmate Talk

by rosenoas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Soulmates, Stargazing, lowkey getting back together but they don't say that, lowkey idiots to lovers, soft lino <3, sporadic pov switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenoas/pseuds/rosenoas
Summary: summer nights see hwang hyunjin stargazing with an old love and confessing things he never thought he'd ever say out loud.





	Soulmate Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rareluvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareluvs/gifts).



> dear jami! my dear arsonist! happy belated birthday!! i could tell you something sappy, like much i appreciate you n how i dont even regret losing sleep to stay up texting you but i am not abt that life XXXXXXXXX instead, take this sappy hyunho fic where they have a messy history and aren’t quite dating but are _so sickeningly in love _and ...yes i projected. so sue me.__
> 
> __ehem. hyunjin's about to go into his junior year and minho into his senior year... and that's all u need to know! love u pls enjoy <3 i didn't rly edit so feel free to point out typos lol_ _
> 
> __(song recs: everybody talks by neon trees, my answer by exo, soulmate by zico ft iu, gold by wanna one, and when you love someone by day6, in that order)_ _

Wednesday nights found Hyunjin splayed out on top of his fuzziest blanket, despite it being the middle of the summer, summer reading banished to the cramped space beneath his bed in favor of pouting at his phone, wishing someone would take him out. 

Most Wednesday nights, his phone would light up with the notifications: 

**(group sms: turn of the century, babey)**

**Lix:** I’m booored 

**Lix:** let’s go somewhere!!!!! 

**Minnie #2:** let me sleep godammit 

**Sungie :** haha whatever min get your shoes on i’ll be there in ten 

**Lix:** should we invite minho? 

**Lix:** ;)))))))))) @hyunjin 

Most Wednesday nights, Hyunjin would curl up and hide his suddenly too-warm face with one hand while using the other to send a typo-filled message (usually along the lines of _jjust cuz ur c ute doens’t meann i wont ehsitate to hurt u lix_ ). 

This Wednesday night found Hyunjin covering his suddenly too-warm face with one hand while using the other to push his window open. 

“Are you out of your mind?” he hisses as Minho rolls out of the pine next to his window into his room. He finds himself smiling despite his suddenly spiking anxiety levels when Minho sits on his knees and grins up at him, eyes sparkling beneath damp, dark hair. 

“You’d be amazed at how many times I hear that in a day,” Minho replies. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and pushes the windows closed again. “Keep your voice down, please. Why are you here and why in god’s name didn’t you _call_ or _text_ or _something_?” 

“I wanted to go stargazing,” Minho says matter-of-factly, like it’s perfectly normal for Hyunjin to look up from his lonely Wednesday night ritual to see a figure with sparkling eyes and a devilish grin crouching just outside his window. (If he’d been standing, he’d certainly have fallen. As it was, he’d only screamed a little and scrambled to his feet.) 

“And I’m kind of grounded,” Minho added as an afterthought. “So no phone.” 

Hyunjin pretends his heart doesn’t race at the thought of Minho sneaking out to see him. “You couldn’t have knocked at the front door?” he asks feebly, already starting to roll his blanket up to take with them. 

“Does your dad still think I’m a delinquent?” Minho returns. Hyunjin winces a little and nods. To be fair to his dad, he had been the one to receive a panicked phone call from Minho’s parents when their son ran away from home for the first time. To be fair to Minho, he had been twelve at the time. It’s a universal truth that boys between the ages of 10 and 13 have the worst filters of their words and actions. 

Initial shock of Minho’s appearance aside, Hyunjin could focus on more important matters. “Do you want to go to the high school’s football field like Felix and I usually do? Actually, wait -” He holds up a bag of coffee candies and a bag of gummy bears in each hand. “Which candy should I bring?” 

Minho’s eyes are warm with amusement. Hyunjin wants to stare until he gets lost in them. “Both, obviously, and yes to the football field.” 

“Wonderful,” Hyunjin says breathlessly. Minho laughs at him without really knowing why. 

“My parents are already asleep, lucky for us,” Hyunjin announces, straightening up and slinging a drawstring bag over his shoulder. “I’ll just shoot them a message while we’re out. Now, shall we go?” 

Minho stands and offers his arm with a grin. “We shall.” Hyunjin shoves him away with a giggle and shuffle their way down the stairs, bickering and giggling under their breath until they burst into the street and let the sound of their chatter stir the dark summer air into something sweet.   
  
  
  


**(group sms: turn of the century, babey)**

**Lix:** SO… hyunjin… is tonight the night you let me invite minho out with us :D 

**Jinnie:** NOPE! 

**Jinnie:** i’m going stargazing with him tonight >:DD you guys have fun 

**Lix:** @#(&@$(&!)#&@*($&!(*$&!&$!&$_! 

**Lix:** HYGSINJI 

**Lix:** HYUSNFJN 

**Lix:** HWAKJGNSIN 

**Minnie #2:** take ur time, lix 

**Lix:** HUUIJNIN WHAT THE UFKCJ!!!!!   
  
  
  


Seventeen minutes, two almost incorrect turns, and a handful of bad jokes later, Hyunjin found himself laying beside Minho between the ten- and twenty-yard lines. 

Well, Hyunjin was laying on the blanket. Minho was on the turf next to him. Hyunjin felt very acutely that Minho wasn’t close enough, but maybe neither one of them was ready to get closer. 

It was okay, anyways, when Minho’s laughter made the space between them feel so warm. 

“You have to have a favorite star,” Hyunjin spluttered out through giggles. “How dare you take me stargazing without even having a favorite star?” 

“First of all, I didn’t ‘take you’ anywhere,” Minho says, and if Hyunjin hadn’t been struggling to breathe through his laughter he would have winced at the distance Minho constantly puts between them, however subtly. “Second, I do have a favorite star, I just won’t tell you which.” 

“Come on, you have to,” Hyunjin wheedles. “Or, wait, no! I got it!” He sits up and claps his hands eagerly. “I’ll guess.” 

Minho turns to Hyunjin with a fond look in his eyes, resting on his side. “Alright, bet,” he says, tone tougher than his expression. 

Hyunjin bites his lip to keep another giggle down. He hums contemplatively and makes a big show of scanning the skies. “Okay… this one… hm… this one’s bright like you… this one looks reddish, and you remind me of the color red…” He glances up at Minho and sees that he’s looking intently wherever Hyunjin points, a sly smile on his lips. Hyunjin grins at the attention. 

Hyunjin finally points to a star at the west. “That one.” 

“The bluish one?” There’s a hint of disbelief to Minho’s voice. Hyunjin grins to himself. _Bingo._

“Yeah!” Hyunjin yelps, shooting upright again. 

“How’d you know?” Minho asks. He sounds shocked. 

Hyunjin rolls over and props himself up on his forearms. “I didn’t,” he answers smugly. He pokes Minho’s stomach and laughs when Minho curls up in a knee-jerk reaction. “You just told me.” 

“You little -” Hyunjin shrieks but doesn’t move quickly enough to get away from Minho tickling his sides. 

“C’mere,” Hyunjin says breathlessly, pinning Minho in to a position where he’s forced to stop his attack. “You’d better stay on this blanket with me, asshole, I know the turf isn’t comfortable.” 

Minho wiggles away to put a little more distance between them, carefully avoiding an awkward position. “Fine,” he huffs, settling on the opposite side from Hyunjin. Hyunjin rolls his eyes and wraps a corner of the blanket around his middle. 

“Do you know what the name of that star is?” Hyunjin asks, then, without stopping for an answer - “It’s -” 

“Don’t!” Minho yelps. “I don’t wanna know! That ruins the magic!” 

Hyunjin manages to hold eye contact with him for about seven seconds before he bursts into giggles. 

“You’re so stupid,” he cackles. 

“I am not,” Minho huffs, but Hyunjin hears the smile in his voice. “I’m serious! I’ve got a name for the star in my head. If you tell me the real name, it’s not as special!” 

“You have a name for it? Tell me!” 

“Hell no,” Minho says immediately, rolling over onto the turf. 

Hyunjin rolls over too, flipping onto his stomach and resting his chin in his hands. He makes his eyes wide and pouts. “I’m not going to tease you, I swear!” 

“You _liar_ ,” Minho accuses. “I know you too well. You’re absolutely gonna tease me.” 

Hyunjin tilts his eyes towards the sky like he’s thinking hard. His bottom lip is still jutting out and his eyes are comically wide and too bright for the middle of the night. Minho thinks that he looks ridiculous, and that he might love him a little bit. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Hyunjin relents, his pout melting into a grin. Minho watches breathlessly as his eyes curve into crescents, as stunning as the moon that hangs high just over Hyunjin’s head. He tilts his head and thinks - Hyunjin is beautiful and gentle like the moon, without any of the mystery or distance. This isn’t a sad story where Hyunjin disappears as soon as the sun is up - he could reach out right now, and hold onto him for all of his days. 

So why doesn’t he? 

“You do know me too well,” Hyunjin finishes, his voice drawing Minho out of his introspection. Minho blinks owlishly and Hyunjin’s cheeks dimple with how hard he’s grinning. 

“Come on, come closer,” Hyunjin whines, reaching out to pull Minho back onto the blanket. Minho smiles softly and complies. 

They’re still on opposite sides, but Hyunjin doesn’t let go of his wrist. Minho doesn’t pull away. 

Maybe he is too afraid to reach out, but if Hyunjin will continue to pull him along, he’ll go willingly. 

“You think too loudly,” Hyunjin complains. Minho turns lazily to look at him. Hyunjin is resting on his side, looking at Minho with an expression that sends a storm of butterflies through him. He almost scoffs out loud - it’s been five years, and a single look from Hyunjin can still melt him. 

“You wanna hear what I’m thinking about?” Minho offers. Hyunjin looks shocked, but the look quickly gives way to an eager smile. “Please.” 

Minho uses the hand that Hyunjin isn’t holding to flick his forehead. “Sucks.” 

“Minho,” Hyunjin whines. Minho bites back a grin. “You’re so mean to me.” 

“We’re cruelest to those that we love,” Minho says breezily. 

They both freeze. 

“Should I pretend you didn’t say that?” Hyunjin asks, so quietly that Minho almost misses it over the sound of his heart racing. 

He lets out a long, slow exhale. “No.” 

Hyunjin moves his grip from Minho’s wrist to his fingers, sliding them together. Not quite intertwined, but loose enough to know he’s there. “Okay,” he says simply. When Minho doesn’t reply, he gently starts to talk about something or other - it sounds vaguely related to a musical, but Minho is too out of it to do much but listen to the lull of Hyunjin’s voice. 

Hyunjin’s grip on Minho’s hand tightens and he hears him laughing soundlessly. “You’re not listening.” 

Minho looks him in the eye for a long moment, smiling softly. “Sorry. I just like the sound of your voice.” 

It’s too dark to see if Hyunjin is blushing, but Minho almost hopes he is. 

Hyunjin hums appreciatively. “I’ve been talking too much. It’s your turn.” 

Minho grins. “Ask me a question, then.” 

The air seems to grow heavier in the next moment and Hyunjin shuffles closer, practically cuddling up to Minho’s side. Minho’s heart skips a couple of beats and he wills himself to stay still. 

“Do you believe in soulmates?” 

Minho stiffens and exhales slowly. “Why?” he asks slowly. 

Hyunjin reaches out to poke Minho in the side. “Just answer the question, stupid.” 

Minho scrunches his nose and avoids Hyunjin’s gaze. He’s unfairly cute, Hyunjin thinks, biting back a laugh. 

“The idea kind of makes me uncomfortable,” Minho admits, and Hyunjin would be lying if he said he didn’t feel disappointed. “I always think of a story I read where they shared emotions and became ill if they were apart for too long. People make it sound romantic, but I think it’d be uncomfortable to be tied so closely to someone else.” 

Hyunjin’s lips quirk into a smile and tilts his head up at Minho. “Seriously?” 

“What?” Minho asks defensively, but he looks sheepish. 

“Okay, assuming that two people can remain completely separate humans-” Hyunjin pauses. “What about people that keep going back to each other despite difficult circumstances, or despite years of silence? What would you think about them?” 

Minho locks eyes with Hyunjin, and his gaze becomes intense as he thinks. 

This is where he can take the leap, he thinks, the knot of tension in his stomach tightening. 

“You mean like us?” he asks finally. His voice is soft and he doesn’t break eye contact. Hyunjin feels a thrill run up his spine and squirms, turning his gaze back up to the stars. “You don’t have to say it like that,” he whines. (But honestly? That’s exactly what he had meant.) 

Minho closes the distance between them and curls into Hyunjin’s side. Hyunjin startles and turns over, staring at him as if to demand an answer. But Minho’s eyes are closed, and after a moment, Hyunjin reaches out and brushes his hair out of his eyes. 

“Are you calling me your soulmate, Hwang Hyunjin?” Minho asks quietly, not opening his eyes. 

Hyunjin lets out a shaky breath. Minho’s never this straightforward, always brushing around topics concerning the two of them - but then, Hyunjin can feel it in how his heart picks up speed and his stomach flutters. He can’t shy away now. “Yeah, I am.” 

“Even despite the times I’ve treated you badly?” Minho continues. He doesn’t sound nervous, but Hyunjin can feel him trembling slightly. “Even though we’ve gone years without talking to each other before? Even though next year, we could be on opposite sides of the world?” 

Right. Minho would be leaving for college before they knew it. But - Hyunjin knew how they were. He knew they’d always find a way back to each other, even if there are more years of silence in between. He slings his arm across Minho’s chest and tells him so until he stops trembling. 

“Hyunjin?” Minho calls for his attention again after a few moments of silence. 

Hyunjin drags his eyes away from the constellation of Hercules to Minho’s face. His eyes are still closed, and he looks so serene in Hyunjin’s arms. “Yeah?” 

“I think I love you,” Minho mumbles. 

Hyunjin feels surprise bubble up in his gut, and then joy, finally bursting forward in sharp giggles. Minho’s eyelids flutter open and he raises an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Hyunjin apologizes quickly, but he’s still giggling when he presses a quick kiss to Minho’s forehead. 

“Are you laughing at my confession?” Minho demands. 

“Not really, just the tim- hey!” Hyunjin yelps, dissolving into giggles again as Minho attacks his sides for the second time that night. “Stop it! I love you too!” 

“I don’t believe it now!” Minho yells, tickling him with more force. 

Hyunjin surges up and pins Minho down. His stomach flips as Minho’s face goes blank and he stares up at him with wide eyes. This is such a cliche moment, he gripes inwardly, but he wouldn’t change it for anything. 

“I love you, too, idiot,” Hyunjin says firmly. Minho breaks out into a bashful smile and tilts his head to the side so he doesn’t have to meet Hyunjin’s gaze head on. 

“Soulmate,” Minho blurts, heat rushing to his cheeks. “Not idiot. You have to call me soulmate now.” Hyunjin’s jaw drops a little and he giggles again. “No way.” 

“You started it,” Minho insists. “Now you gotta use it.” “Yeah, whatever,” Hyunjin huffs, flopping back onto the blanket. He meets Minho’s gaze and smiles again. _“Soulmate.”_   
  
  
  


Hyunjin stops abruptly under a street light on the walk home. So far, it’s been a peaceful twelve minutes, as the streets are quiet at midnight, but a pressing question has suddenly popped in his mind. 

Minho stops and gives him a questioning look. The blanket is rolled up and tucked under his left arm, and his right hand is holding onto Hyunjin’s. 

“We’re boyfriends now.” Hyunjin says. Ah, well, it was supposed to be a question. 

Minho stares at him and starts to laugh suddenly. “You’re so cute,” he mutters. “What am I gonna do you with you?” 

“Better figure it out soon, because you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life, _soulmate.”_

With that, Minho drops the blanket right in the middle of the street, suddenly pulls Hyunjin close, and presses their lips together. 

Oh. Hyunjin short-circuits. This is. (Minho’s lips are so soft.) Uhhh. Nice. 

He hesitantly slips his arms around Minho’s waist, but Minho pulls back. “Not yet,” he whispers, leaning his forehead against Hyunjin’s. “We’re kind of in the middle of the street right now.” 

Hyunjin whines and kicks the blanket to the side of the road, moving Minho backwards towards the curb. They fall roughly into a sitting position, Hyunjin sliding his legs over either side of Minho’s waist, too eager to kiss him again. 

“You’re so ridiculous,” Minho mumbles. It’s too warm to be this close, honestly, but neither one can bring themselves to stop. 

(Hyunjin doesn’t have a curfew anyways.)

**Author's Note:**

> GOD THIS IS SOOOO FUKCING CHEESY NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN
> 
> i'm sorry if they seemed out of character! and if the mood changed too quickly! i don't really know what was going on either! hyunho soft gays pls love them!!!
> 
> kudos n comments are loved and appreciated!! (jami u better admit that u cried u soft bastard cancer)


End file.
